


Subtle signs

by Awenseth



Series: AvengersKink PromptFills [2]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Comparsions, Gen, Mushings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:23:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin takes the time to think about the fact how Loki may resemble his mother, but much of his nature belongs to his father...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtle signs

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a new promt fill from avengerskink, actually there will be quiet a few of these comming.
> 
>  
> 
> __  
> **Laufey and Loki Noticing the similarities**  
>   
> 
> __  
> **Someone, preferably Odin, noticed quite a few things that Loki had in common with his birth father. Whatever those things in common are I'll leave them up to you. Could be serious or could be humorous.**  
> 

He could see the signs even if he would have felt the need to deny, he still feels glad that no one had pointed those out so far to the whole of Asgard, but he knows that they do this mostly due to their loyalty towards him. Loki, the Frost Giant child he had found in the temple, had rather much in common with his birth-father. Ay, he may come regards looks after the Queen of Jotunheim, Fábutari, who had been quiet true to the meaning of her name, for no matter her beauty and fragile looks she could and would strike her opponents cruelly with both words and deeds. 

She had fought till the last second of her life and had slain many Aesir through sword, knives and magic…

…, but still, he could see also Laufey in his nature. 

The way his emerald eyes would harden when talking to certain people, it often made him worried how easily he could note if someone was lying to him, the unreadable mask he puts on whenever wishing to hide his feelings or thoughts from others. He also saw his father in the boy whenever he spotted him sneaking outside in the night and training secretly with the sword, but he simply turned away every time. The crooked smile and glint in his eyes whenever someone got proven wrong by him was also much like the way his father looked whenever besting his opponent in a fight which looked as if the king would be in the disadvantage.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

When he found out about the triplets and let them be brought to Asgard without any acceptance of refusal due to the prophecy of the second second-born of them being the one who would kill him during Ragnarök. When his eye had fallen over the tree small “children” his heart come to a stand-still for a few seconds when his eyes wound themselves looking into the ones glaring at him. A wolf with fur as black as the night and if the other would have let them become crimson due to his hidden heritage…

…Loki’s third-born child had been with the exception of his emerald eyes the spitting image of his grandfather’s soul-animal. It may have been this fact which made him notice the similarities even clearer then in the far past. Now it were not only the hardening eyes, the shielding mask or the way he used the sword, even if beside the training fields in the night no one knew, but the way he would take retribution on those who would comment on their dislike for the triplets. 

Things unlike his mischievous tricks in the past for these pranks were done to punish and hurt. He never bothered to try finding out what Loki’s soul-animal was, but the way he viciously protected those closest to him, not caring about how much suffering he causes those opposing his views, he assumed that it must be a wolf like by his birth-father or an animal with similar territorial nature, but it would still not change the similarity.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

When Loki found out that he was adopted he did not know what he would do in his self-loathing, but after awakening from his Odinsleep he knew and this was why he could not say the words Loki so desperately wanted to hear, even if they would be mostly a lie, when he was hanging from the destroyed Bifrost.

He had seen Laufey again in the child who had inherited his mother’s beauty even before the revelation.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

When they thought that Loki was lost he had received a message from the royal advisor of King Helbindi, one of Loki’s younger brothers, whom had made a demand for the returning of their stolen crown prince before explaining the demand. The temple in which he found Loki was much like the Norn Temples in Asgard, a sanctuary from harm or taking, but Odin broke this and it seemed as if Loki noted it well even if Odin had partially changed his views about him as he grew, he was a ‘stolen relic’. All elders of Jotunheim noted just like their own older generation did the similarity between father and son for upon finding out about his Queen’s death and the missing of his son whom he assumed dead had Laufey wished to gather all of his people who could fight.

He wanted to set Vanaheim aflame and paint the Golden City crimson with the blood of each and every Aesir, till not even a single babe remains…

So many similarities, so much alikeness and as he slowly realizes there was no other way for Loki to not become like his father, they had pushed him to become cold and distant except from a chosen few he forced himself to not turn his back to. 

Yes Loki may resemble his fair and powerful mother, but if one looked past the beauty one would note the subtle signs of a man whose soul was slowly shattered, desperately fighting to hold the shards together. 

Owari


End file.
